Finding Diego
by Stormy Williams
Summary: On a rescue mission to save her old partner, Alex discovers that going rogue from MI6 hasn't done much to escape her from the past. Now, she must face a terrorist and decide where her destiny lies.


Gripping the edges of the door to the plane, Alex took a deep breath. They would arrive to the drop-off point any minute now. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to not be nervous. The truth of the matter was Alex had never gone on a mission feeling so completely helpless before. This was her fourth mission with her team after they had gone rogue.

_Am_ _I making the right decision?_ She thought worriedly.

When Elisha had rushed through the door—not twenty hours ago—on a heated discussion between her and Mason's opinion of the new bill congress passed, they were all shocked when she told them Alex's ex-partner was captured. Diego Sanchez had gone into Brazil as an undercover spy for MI6 three months prior. Alex and her prior subordinates were not quite sure how his secret was discovered, but one thing was certain, they had to get him out—with or without MI6's help.

"Alex," Elisha panted, out of breath. "He found out about the uranium Ramirez has. He's creating a missile and plans to target a British base."

"Then we must rescue him," Mason exclaimed.

Alex couldn't think as the news registered. _Diego is a POW?_

"Alex," Mason said taking her shoulders, lightly shaking her. "We have to start planning, now. You know the Brazilian mountains better than all of us."

That much was true. She had trained and worked for the British secret service, MI6, in the Brazilian mountains, the jungles in Africa, and the heat of the Sahara. She remembered the type of terrain in Brazil like it was yesterday.

_But how could Diego have been captured? He trained in those mountains just like everyone else. _

"Alex," Mason's voice brought her focus back to him. "We need to stage the rescue mission."

"Yeah, fine." She shrugged the comment off her shoulders, heading to the back yard to think. Curling underneath the large oak tree in the yard, she thought, _MI6 shouldn't have let him go. He should have stayed home, taken care of his wife. _

What seemed like hours later, Mason came out to find her, wrapped in her jacket; eyes distant. Her chin lay on her knees, and her arms were wrapped around her legs. She looked miserable; helpless, even.

Her tear filled eyes reflected his emotions: pain, worry, and fear. She was afraid of the unknown. Getting Diego out of Brazil would prove a difficult task.

_There are only three of us. How are we supposed to get him out without MI6 cooperation? _Alex thought dismally.

"Look," Mason crouched down beside Alex, taking her in his arms. "I know you're afraid. So am I, but," he said seeing her shock at his confession, "Nothing will change if we don't get him out of there."

_Mason was afraid? No, he's never afraid, and if he was, he would never admit it so openly._ She eyed him, wondering if he was lying to her, telling her this so she wouldn't feel alone with these emotions.

"Alex, please," he took her face in his hands, "Just listen to me. For once in your life, don't block everything out. I know it's painful, but trust me, we will get him out. Have some faith."

Her gaze met his.

"Please . . . ." Mason whispered.

Nodding her head slowly, Alex let him help her up and take her into the house where Elisha was busy getting things in motion.

"Okay, we all know I'm the best pilot in the group. And Mason, you've got the best eye, so you're back up. Alex, you can blend in anywhere. You're the main rescuer; you're going to get Diego out."

A change in turbulence brought Alex out of her reverie. As the helicopter bounced, Alex looked at Elisha whose blue eyes were busy checking the gauges. Her auburn hair was tied in a knot at the back of her head. Sweat dripped down the side of her face, then she smiled back at Alex, her expression hopeful.

"Don't worry, Diego will be here shortly and we can all go home and call it a night."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you," Alex said plaintively, knowing full and well there was no one on God's green earth as energetic, optimistic, and cheerful as Elisha.

"Okay, we're almost there. Give or take two minutes," Elisha called. "Remember, your com should work the minute you get to the ground. Radio in as soon as you land."

"Got it," Alex said looking out at the trees rushing by far below. At Elisha's shout, she jumped, pulling on the parachute cords at the count of three.

The trees rushed up to meet Alex as she approached the mountain side. Landing in a small clearing near a grove of trees offered the perfect cover. As she bundled the parachute back into the pack, she took in the surroundings, hoping to gain some insight on how to proceed.

"Alex, are you there?" came Elisha's voice in the com she wore. Pushing dark strands of hair from her face, she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Alex replied, beginning her trek up the side of the mountain. The chilled air caused her to hug her jacket closer.

"Keep Mason in your sight," the com crackled and she stopped, waiting for further orders, but none came. Mason had left earlier that day to scout out the perimeter and report back so Alex would know what she was walking in to. _Please, let everything go according to plan, _she silently thought, knowing that the chances were slim.

The sound of an unknown helicopter's engine droned over her head and she ducked, heart racing wildly. Once the copter had passed, she gingerly marked a trail out that followed the line of trees, well out of sight. _There must be a helipad base here for Ramirez and his men_, she thought grimly.

Alex picked up the pace, knowing her window was meticulously closing. Twilight was rushing in and would offer very little support.

"Mason," Alex said reaching an overhang of trees. Beyond her line of vision was a campout, secured with twenty or so guards, each at different outposts.

"Alex, what's your status?"

"About half a kilometer north," she checked her watch, "Dusk is coming in fast. Are we gonna make it?"

Mason's reply was short, "Yes, keep your position."

"Roger that."

Feeling a bit on edge, she withdrew a suppressed P239 pistol and gripped it with both hands. Gritting her teeth, Alex began to make her way along the fringe of trees. Taking note of each guard and their position, she whispered into the com.

"Guards paired off on north perimeter, facing east and west," she didn't wait for a response, knowing that her partner was listening.

"Checking east perimeter," Alex said sidling up to a tall oak.

"Alex, please be careful." Mason's voice carried a hint of anxiety.

"What's your position?" she asked ignoring it.

"On west perimeter, preparing to fire," he said quietly.

"Copy that," she took a deep breath before bolting out of the line of cover, into clear view. Alex had timed it perfectly. The two guards overlooking the eastern perimeter turned as a shot, then extraneous gunfire erupted. They fled in the opposite direction, towards Mason's position.

Whispering one last prayer, Alex ran, using the buildings as shields. The compound was laid out in a quadrangle, four large buildings on the corners, and several smaller buildings in the center.

Seconds later, she arrived at a small shack made of wood planks. There was a porch and a small window on one side. Taking refuge on the side with the window, Alex cautiously peered in, her heart laboriously pounding.

"Tell us where it is," a man who Alex knew as Jose Ramirez asked. He was in khakis and a flannel and was standing over someone, a hostage, who was tied to a wooden chair.

"Kill me," the hostage spat, making Ramirez's back stiffened.

"Boss," a guard in military dress rushed in, his face smeared in grime.

Ramirez whirled around, his face contorted in anger.

"What is it now?"

The guard looked genuinely scared, but was more frightened of the man in charge because he said, "There's a breech in security."

"Idiotas! What do I pay you for, to sit around? Find them, and bring them to me . . . alive."

The guard looked uncertain, but he retreated out the way he had come. Ramirez's back was turned and in that brief moment Alex was able to get a glimpse of her captured comrade.

Slumped in the high backed chair, Diego was cut and bleeding, very likely on the verge of passing out. His face, once handsome and laughing, was now bruised and swollen. His black hair was slick with sweat and blood, and Alex felt a new sense of dread wash over her.

If he passed out, she wouldn't be able to get him out of there without being seen.

"It is unfortunate," Ramirez's voice cut through her thoughts like a blade. "Here I thought you were a good, hard working, intelligent individual who had a chance at redeeming his past mistakes. But a man can only gain so much as his will allows." The man leaned close to Diego, whispering something in his ear. A smile tugged at Ramirez's lips and Diego's eyes snapped open, cold and vengeful.

With Ramirez still at his ear, Diego said, "If you so much as touch her . . . ." his words were cut off by a mangled grunt as the guard accompanying Ramirez punched him in the gut.

Alex instinctively gripped her pistol tighter, her knuckles going white. Tensing for the right moment to spring, she froze as a lurking presence revealed itself. About to turn around, she gasped as a hand grabbed her by the waist and another covered her mouth. Pulse racing, she sighed as Mason's cool blue eyes stared into her green ones.

"Mason," she breathed.

"Sorry about that," he glanced over her shoulder into the window and said, "Diego in there? We better hurry; I left those guards in a confused state, but it won't last for long."

"Smoke bomb?"

He nodded, craning his neck over her shoulder again.

"All I need is a major distraction, one that will draw Ramirez away from Diego," Alex said casting her eyes around them, looking for any threatening guards.

"I can set off another explosion," Mason shrugged, his eyes bright.

She shook her head, "No, I have something better in mind."

"I'm going to do another perimeter check."

"But they'll see you!" Alex exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Not once they capture you. I'll give a signal when I'm leaving so you can distract them. Meet me at the edge of the wood thirty minutes after that." Mason said.

Frowning, she knew she could refuse. It was the only way to make sure they could escape. Someone had to make sure they could get out, and Mason was her only back up as of right now. Diego was hurt, so she had to rule him out of the equation. _He won't be able to fight after an interrogation like that_, she thought.

After waiting several minutes, Alex smiled to herself as three guards in military uniform were rushing towards the northern entrance. They all resembled each other with close cropped black hair and dark skin. One was big and solidly built, with a cruel scar running along his cheek. He looked older than the rest and seemed to be the leader of the small pack. His comrades were a few inches shorter than the leader who Alex heard his subordinate call Miguel. Miguel shouted at the two others. The skinnier one with a crooked nose was named Pedro.

"Pedro, did you hear something?" the third, named Marco questioned, raising his brows. He was chubby and Alex could faintly make out the sweat stains under his arms and on his chest. His glasses glinted in the setting sun.

Hiding a smile, Alex stepped out into their path and met surprised faces; two of which were so taken aback, they were late in responding.

Alex was able to knock Pedro down with one blow, and he landed on his stomach with a huff. Seeing his Pedro on his stomach, Marco rushed at her just as Miguel sprang for his gun.

Alex didn't think as her foot whipped around, knocking the gun out of Miguel's hand and crashed into the side of Marco. By then, Marco was back up and coming at her when she heard a bearably audible sound, like someone clearing their throat. Taking that as Mason's signal, she pulled out her gun and let the Miguel knock it out of her hand and towards the uprooting shadows where Mason and she had once stood.

Pedro, now able to stand; kicked her in the gut, and then bound her hands with rope. They dragged her to the shack where Diego was being interrogated. Alex held her breath as the door banged open and Ramirez stepped out, his face pinched and calculating. His close-cropped peppered hair matched his hate driven, sinister eyes.

_Please don't get caught, Mason._

"Alexandra Vichkanova," he said between the cigar in his lips, "How very nice to see you."

She spat at him, feeling adrenaline rush through her veins. _He won't survive this_, she kept repeating, anger building up inside her chest.

"Where is your partner?" he questioned. When Alex did not answer he huffed, "Throw her next to the traitor. Find the other one and bring him to me."

They did as Ramirez ordered. Alex was tossed into a chair drawn opposite of Diego, and upon hearing the commotion, he stirred. When he saw her, a grim expression crossed his features, making him wince as his lip split.

"Who sent you?" a man came out of the shadows. He was short and stout with a long scar running over his eye, touching the corner of his lip. He wore a long overcoat and combat boots. For days Alex had been keeping tabs on Ramirez, keeping an eye out for Diego in case something like this happened. So when she saw the man who now stood before her, one image came to mind. It was a frightening picture of a man, once young and bright-eyed, now bent and menacing. His name, Dr. Fiend, was perfectly suitable for his change around in character.

Alex eyed him, but didn't reply.

"I asked 'who sent you'!" he growled slamming his hand into her shoulder, causing the chair to tip.

"No one."

A smack to the jaw made her eyes widen.

_That's it, slap me around a little and see where you get then_, she thought, throwing her head back to meet his gaze defiantly.

"Don't," Diego's voice cracked and Alex fixed her gaze on him, lightly shaking her head, trying to throw him a message.

"You, shut up," Dr. Fiend said pointing a finger in her comrade's direction.

"I'll talk," Alex blurted, "But only if you let him go."

The cruel doctor laughed, his eyes franticly darting around the room, checking for signs of life. Seeing no one was there, he said, "My dear, the only freedom your friend here will see is death."

"Why?" she questioned suddenly, throwing him off guard. "Why kill him? He didn't do anything to you."

"No, but he betrayed my friend, Señor Ramirez. And for that he must pay the price." Fiend stopped to listen before continuing. "Now, let's move on to you, shall we." By then, Alex had been able to distract the doctor long enough to keep his eyes off her hands which held a black bladed knife and was busily cutting through the rope that bound her.

Leaning closer to her, he said, "Who do you work for?"

With the last stroke, she felt the rope snap and she gripped it, willing it not to fall and attract notice.

"No one," Alex said again with venom as she dropped the rope and swung around, the tip of the blade catching the man in the face. He let out a gurgled scream and she kicked him, hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Untying the ropes, she helped Diego up.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so," his reply was cut short as the door burst open and a guard marched in, gun trained shakily at them.

Rolling her eyes, Alex raised her hands in surrender, but when the guard got closer, she struck, fast as a viper. One blow to the head knocked him out cold and she struggled to pull his body next to Dr. Fiend's, allowing a clear get away.

"Let's move," she said looking to her friend.

One arm over her shoulders, Diego desperately limped beside her, trying to match her stride.

"Nadia," he whispered, wide eyed.

Alex attempted a smile, "Your wife is fine. She's undergoing surgery; you'll be a father by the time you get back."

Tears sprung up in Diego's eyes as they exited the shack and into the shadows of the trees. Shouting and gunfire sounded as they collapsed into the underbrush. Breathing hard, Alex forced her arms to move. Reaching under the foliage, she quickly located her pack and ripped it open, searching for her com. Once she secured it, Alex said, "Tiger, this is Viper. White wolf cleared, over."

The com crackled, adding to her unease.

"Copy that, Viper." The voice wasn't Mason's. Closing her eyes regretfully, she replied.

"Ramirez."

"That's right, Alexandra."

"What did you do with Mason?" she made her voice sound carefree, as if her partners capture wasn't important.

"Oh, don't worry."

"I'm not," she said through clenched teeth.

"Mason, here, is safe and sound," Ramirez replied. "Bring me the traitor or watch your partner die."

"Why you—" Diego grasped Alex's forearm, making her swallow her words.

"Diego, I can't let you die here. Nadia would murder me."

"You don't have to leave me here."

His calm sobriety left her perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Laying out the plan to her, he attempted to remain calm, fixated on his companion's eyes, training his mind to see reason. Finally caving in, Alex nodded.

"Where?" she said into the com.

Alex and Diego could hear the malicious smile in Ramirez's voice as he told them the exchange point. "Deal." She said packing up. Turning the com off, they began to head south.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

Diego winced. "I'm sure."

As they clamored to the exchange point, Alex couldn't help thinking about Mason. _He could die tonight,_ she thought. _He could try to escape, but he would still die in the process._ _No, I can't let him die, just like I can't let Diego die. They both need my help._

Alex was torn as reality smashed into her. How could she get both of them out of there? A startling revelation hit her. _No_, she thought_, I can't . . . . No, I must. I have to save them both._

The exchange was to take place on a small bridge two kilometers from the south entrance and was well hidden by the forest. Intimidating and rough-edged, it stood above a thin stream, as if boasting it was worthy of existing.

As they approached one end of the cobblestone bridge, Alex noticed four figures standing opposite them, hard to make out if it weren't for the present situation.

Clearing his throat, Diego sidled up to her. "Well, here we go."

"Good luck," she whispered as he took the front.

The four figures on the other end started moving in unison. Each step brought them closer. Each step made Alex's heart jump higher, race faster. When Mason's face came clearly into view, a strange emotion tore through her.

Diego saw Alex stop. A frown crossed his lips. _What was Alex doing?_

At that moment, something exploded. Alex didn't know what hit her until it was too late. An army truck had been parked twenty yards from the end of the bridge. The ground, now covered in smoke, burning metal, and small patches of flames made her mind gear into overdrive.

Diego had ducked; his hands over his head. Mason, likewise, was crouching near the rock wall, trying to avoid small pieces of debris flying through the air. Looking back, he saw Ramirez and his men, shouting amongst the chaos.

Sudden gunfire ripped along the cobblestones, making Mason and Diego both scramble to their feet, look at each other, and dart in the direction of safety. Alex rushed towards them.

"Mason!"

She took aim and fired. One guard near Ramirez fell, letting out a yell. The second guard grabbed Ramirez, who was shouting obscenities at his men to shoot Alex, and successfully pulled his boss behind the smoldering remains of metal work.

A third guard dashed out from the cover of a tree, bullets ricocheting an inch from Alex's feet. Forced to retreat, she fell back.

Mason and Diego were almost to the end of the bridge when a loud scream sent cold waves of dread up their spines. Mason wheeled around, his hand going instinctively to where his pistol usually was, remembering too late he was defenseless. Diego withdrew a M18 Glock and shot a couple rounds off, all of them missing. He was too far away.

That was when Mason's eyes found her. Alex was crumbling, her hand on her stomach, knees folding in. She turned to look back at Mason as he screamed.

Racing out to where she was, he weaved, hoping he wouldn't get hit. Gunfire, loud and menacing, rang out behind him. A bullet hit a guard in the shoulder.

Reaching Alex, Mason went for her gun, ignoring the pool of blood growing underneath her.

Ramirez, still taking cover from the twisted metal work, got a shot off, just as his last guard surfaced from the trees and aimed at Mason.

Diego, seeing movement from his peripheral, turned towards it, pulling the trigger as he stopped. As the last guard fell, he watched Ramirez bolt. He made it to the cover of trees before Diego could react.

His eyes turned to where Mason sank, his hands gripping Alex by the shoulders.

"Alex," he said gently, tears forming in his eyes.

"Mason, I-I'm s-s-sorry," she managed, wincing. Her breath laboriously slowed and pain etched the contours of her features.

"No, shh. It's not your fault."

The sound of footfalls was lost to Alex as the world seemed to slow, fading and pitching into darkness. Looking at Mason one last time, she tried to smile, but it died on her lips. She stopped fighting the darkness, instead letting it consume her.

…

Voices mixed with sounds, strange and unnatural. Incandescent lights, blurry around the edges, greeted Alex as her eyes opened. A dull aching pain in her side helped clear her foggy brain. She looked over, taking in the beeping of the machine hooked into her arm. _How had she gotten to the hospital?_

Warmth touched her hand and when she looked over she saw why. Mason had his arms crossed on the bed, his head in them, with one hand holding hers. A sigh escaped, and he moved slightly, dreaming.

A light knock on the door made her look over.

Standing in the doorway was Diego, his face shadowed. With him was Elisha Sayle. She contrasted Diego greatly with her pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and ballerina figure. Her hands were poised on her waist, eyes bright and laughing. Her dress was casual, jeans and a blue flannel.

Diego let her enter first, holding himself back with languished rigidity. His eyes trailed the room, landing on Mason. Lips curling into a smile, he relaxed, his hand raking through his black hair as he took a seat near the door.

"Alex, it's so good to see you awake," Elisha said taking her free hand. "You gave us quite a scare back there."

"How long have I been here?" The pain in her side intensified and she gasped, closing her eyes tightly. The sight of her hand on her side and her painful expression made the others all start talking at once. Mason dutifully stood and pressed a button on the machine she was hooked into. The pain gradually began to subside as the morphine entered her system.

"You were shot," Mason managed once Elisha and Diego had quieted. "We thought . . . I thought you were gone when I reached you on the bridge. You had lost a lot of blood." Mason's voice was still groggy with sleep.

She turned to look at him, taking in his rough around the edge features. His blue eyes were bloodshot and tired, his hair sticking in every direction. His smile, crooked yet compassionate, held her in a daze.

"Someone's been up all night," Diego mumbled.

Mason looked at her with calm resolve. "Hey, we've all been through a lot, especially Alex. It's worth not sleeping to make sure she's okay."

"Never said it wasn't a good excuse," Elisha hid her smile, instead turning to Diego. "Too bad I'm single. Otherwise I'd have a good excuse not to sleep too."

A pillow soared through the air and missed Elisha by an inch. Her laughter raised an octave. When another pillow flew at her and hit the back of her head, the laughter died and Elisha spun around on one heel, infuriated.

"Why you—," Mason seethed. "I'm warning you, Elisha!"

"Guys," Alex sighed. "Can we just get along?"

"Oh, sure," Mason said rolling his eyes, "Ask her to and I will." Alex rolled her eyes, but deep down inside she was smiling, enjoying the fact that they had all made it out alive. It was good for her team to laugh and enjoy themselves after a mission like that.

Elisha stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned wolfishly. Time seemed to freeze when the sound of someone clearing their throat reached their ears.

"Anika," Elisha said seriously, her face neutral.

"Elisha, Diego," Anika strode into the room, a symbol of authority. "I presume all is taken care of?" she was the head of special operations MI6. Her curly red hair was cut short and her grey eyes surveyed them and the room like a predator does its prey. It was no secret that Anika personified order, nor was it a shock that she expected everyone else to do the same in her presence. Like any ruthless predator, she made sure others knew who was in charge.

Elisha nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

_What is Elisha talking about? Ramirez is still out there._

"How can everything be taken care of if Ramirez is still alive," Alex protested.

"Sorry, we haven't debriefed her yet." Elisha blushed as Anika's eyebrows arched sharply.

Mason said, "After you were shot, Diego and I carried you back to the clearance zone, radioed Elisha and discovered she had ran into Ramirez on his way to a helipad east of the bridge."

Elisha's face turned somber and slightly ashen. "It blew up as he ascended a thousand feet."

"Elisha had rigged the place with explosives," Mason explained seeing Alex's confused face. "Just as she had planned, in case Ramirez tried to escape."

"Of course," Alex said, realization hitting her, "you were the one who blew up the truck when we reached the bridge."

She nodded.

"No one told me, why?"

Elisha met Alex's green eyes, "We knew you'd try something stupid to get Diego out, so I figured if you were captured, you're interrogation would be brief because you didn't have all the details on our attack." Alex only nodded, knowing Elisha had done the right thing.

"Well, now that you know," Anika said, crossing her arms behind her back, "I think it's time you look this over." She produced a white envelope.

"What's this?" Alex looked at the MI6 head and wondered what her old boss would want with her.

"How would your team like to work for us again?"

"After going rogue?" Elisha asked, eyeing the envelope quizzically.

"What makes you think we'd want to work for you again?" Alex questioned suspiciously.

"Because," Anika said smiling, "It holds great interest to you."

Mason scoffed. "What mission would interest someone who was nearly killed?"

Anika took a deep breath before looking at the girl hooked up to tubes and wires. A slow smile spread on her lips as the girl's face turned from suspicious to knowledgeable.

Gripping Mason's hand, Alex said, "A mission regarding my father."

The air in the room became thick as silence resonated. It wasn't until Alex had made up her mind that she said, "I accept."

"Alex, no," Diego said immediately.

"Wait a second," Mason held up his hand to intervene. "Alex," he whispered, "Don't decide now. Wait until you're stronger, more equipped for another mission before you take that road." Staring into his pleading eyes, Alex knew at that moment he was right. She didn't need to pursue this mission, not now at least. And with that sense of mind in place, Alex was able to concentrate on the things that did matter at that moment; things that involved keeping the team together . . . and safe.

"Okay, who can tell me when I can get out of here?" one last look at Anika told Alex all she needed to know as Anika walked out of the room. Her old boss would return when the time was right, but until then, Alex was ready to accept the challenge at hand . . . healing.


End file.
